


Little Secrets (Manners)

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes, no matter how close Tom and Harry are, Harry gets uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets (Manners)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful fanart: http://bnkn62.tumblr.com/post/8701087932

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Little Secrets (Manners)**

Little Hangleton was a quiet, small village where a lot of upper-class families lived in large houses. The sky was always clouded and dark, as if forecasting bad things when in reality nothing bad actually  _did_ happen there. The only real recent shock to the locals had been the young, gay couple moving in the largest house in the village, built on top of a hill with tall fences around it. 

For years, some even go as far as saying for  _decades_ , the house had remained deserted after its original inhabitants had moved elsewhere, and weeds had grown in the front and back yard now that no one had been around to keep it from growing. Even some of the windows used to have wooden planks over them; blocking all sunlight and even the view of curious visitors, who often stopped and stared at the house with chills running down their spines despite the hot, summer weather.

Children had often heard stories of the house being haunted, one of the main reasons why no one truly dared to get too close. People often wondered if the young couple truly felt safe in the house, even though they had renovated it and even hired servants, someone to take care of the garden for them.

No matter how beautiful the house appeared now, it still seemed so eerie, almost tainted by old wives' tales.

No one really knew the couple who lived there personally, but everyone did know that they very often left the house. Where they went was unknown, but it was likely to assume that they would simply go to work, go grocery shopping and every now and then go out for dinner.   
  
They had very often been the topic of conversation in the local pub.

The men both had short hair and pale skin, but one of them was noticeably shorter and thinner. He had most peculiar green eyes but unfortunately he had bad sight so he had to wear glasses, and he almost always wore a friendly expression on his face. His hair was black and messy and people often thought that was because he ran his hands through it so often, but they were wrong. It just grew that way and refused to be tamed.

Whereas people would choose words like beautiful to describe him, his partner was often described as handsome.

The man’s face wasn’t round, like his lover’s, but his cheekbones were well defined and he had a square jaw. His shoulders were broad, indicating he was familiar with perhaps lifting weights or something like that, and he always seemed to tower over his younger lover with his tall stature. Brown, parted hair framed his face and his hands were large, a trait his lover loved about him. His fingers were long and elegant, but what one would notice first were his piercing blue eyes.

The tall man couldn’t stand sunlight that well so he often wore sunglasses, but he was more of a night person anyway so it couldn’t bother him too much. Other than that he could see fine, thank you very much.

But their attractive looks weren't what scandalized the villagers so much. No, what scandalized the villagers so much - and often had them wondering out loud while having a conversation with one of their neighbors - were the  _noises._  
  
There were always noises of screaming, breaking dishes, doors slamming.

Although many people had come over the so called scandal of having a gay couple living in the most expensive house in the entire village, they often overheard figments of their fighting.   
  
The villagers just didn't realize that what they identified as fighting, was often something entirely else.

‘Come on Harry, you need to hold still so that I can get it in already -’

A loud crash bounced off the walls followed by hurried footsteps, the shorter of the two practically running away from his lover with a flush on his cheeks. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, tugging at the collar of his green turtleneck sweater, suddenly feeling so hot. 

‘No! No, you don’t  _have_ to, I have changed my mind and I'll do by myself in private so you can just leave me alone already -  _Hey!_ ’ Harry Potter cursed under his breath when his lover’s arms wrapped around him from behind, trapping him, keeping him from going any further.   
  
Tom Riddle released a frustrated huff.

‘No you will not, you liar. Come on, I am going to stick it in and then we will do it again tomorrow, if you'll just relax already it won't even hurt. Honestly, you've had  _bigger_ ones before, and don't think I didn't notice you putting your fingers there as well...' Tom smacked Harry's thigh when the male protested weakly and just wouldn't hold  _still._ 'It's not going to hurt! Now be a big boy for me-’  
  
The mailman paused from where he had been about to ring their doorbell, his cheeks flushing as he overheard the groans and rather obscene words coming from an open window. He placed the package he should've gotten an signature for in front of their doorstep and turned around, sensing that now simply wasn't the time to disturb the couple and he feigned a signature himself on the dotted lines.  
  
This would be the talk of the evening tonight at the pub.

‘Don’t – let me  _go_ , you bastard!’ Harry stomped on Tom’s foot and he heard the male hiss and he took the chance to try and run off, but then he was trapped again, his forehead pressed against the wall and Tom’s pelvis pressed against his bum. He had nowhere to go and he closed his eyes, whining.

He  _hated_ this feeling. He didn’t like sticking objects up  _there_ because they weren’t  _meant_ to go up there, and -

‘Come on, let me do this,’ Tom murmured into Harry’s ear. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling it press against his opening already. He needed this, he knew it, but...  
  
A bird chirped outside of their window, sitting in its nest in the tree next to their house almost innocently. It didn't have a clue of what was going on and Harry wished he could muster the same type of ignorance as well.  
  
It would be easier for Harry to just let Tom do it already, of course.

‘Tom -’ he whined, trying to move away. His legs were shaking and he was torn in between pushing himself more firmly into the wall and pressing his body harder into Tom's. He could feel it slipping inside and his eyes closed, his mouth parting in a silent  _'O'._ It shouldn't be this embarrassing, truly, and Harry knew that most people did this this in private but he couldn't help but feel so... dirty while doing it. He was just so sensitive there.

‘Hold still, I’m almost done,’ Tom said patiently, his free hand stroking Harry’s side, large and comforting if only Harry hadn’t been this  _uncomfortable_. It didn't stop Harry from babbling things under his breath.

‘I- oh my  _God_ I hate you, I hate this, it feels weird and - oh my God are you  _twisting_ it?!’

Tom chuckled, sadistic and dark and low. Asshole. No wonder the little kids down the street were scared of him.

‘Are you honestly still fighting this? You asked me to do this, you even -’

‘Because I’m not gonna do it myself!’ Harry snapped, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.

‘And how did you do this before me?’

‘I - I did it in the shower when I -’ Harry cut himself off, shivering when Tom clicked his tongue right near his ear and then twisted it again. He closed his eyes and turned his head more into Tom’s shoulder, whining again and struggling to keep his face straight. ‘I'm just not used to people touching me  _there._ ’

‘Yes, yes,’ Tom said, sounding amused, ‘I know. Almost done, lovely.’

Harry huffed out an impatient breath, backing up more into Tom’s chest despite the intrusion. He couldn’t help but feel so  _violated_. Tom's fingertips stroked at his sensitive skin and another whine fell from Harry's lips.

‘Hmm. There, all nice and clean.’ Tom nipped at Harry’s temple and patted his hip, moving away from him again, his warmth and the smell of coffee and cookies leaving Harry all at once. Harry rubbed his ear, his cheeks still flushed and his knees still shaky. 

Harry  _hated_ cottonbuds. 

 


End file.
